It's The Best Day Ever
by numbuh310alltheway
Summary: One-shot for KNDFANGIRL's Weird Day!   Kuki has one of the best -and weirdest- days ever.


**Author's Note: IT'S WEIRD DAY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Yeah, I decided to do the one-shots for KNDFANGIRL's Week of Randomness. This one-shot is pretty random but it's weird cuz it also doesn't make some sense. You'll know what I mean if you read it...**

**I'm really just doing this for fun. I don't really wanna be in the contest, just thought it'd give me an opportunity to get over my writer's block. If any of you are reading KND Chat Session or To the Starr in Georgia on my profile, I'm working on To the Starr in Georgia and me and KNDFANGIRL _are _working on the next chapter of KND Chat Session. It takes a while to converse on it. But we'll have it up as soon as we can!**

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"KUKI! MOM SAID GET UP NOW!"<p>

I heard Mushi calling from my bedroom door. I opened my eyes really wide and yawned. She rolled her eyes at me and shut my door as I sat up in my bed. I stretched my arms and glanced out my window. I smiled as I saw the sun just peeping over the horizon. I pushed the covers off of me and sat on my knees, peering out of the window more. I propped my hands up under my chin and leaned on the window pane.

"Good morning Mr. Sun! It's going to be a wonderful day isn't it?"

Then something amazing happened...

Mr. Sun peered in front of me. He had a bright, toothy grin and his eyes glowed beautifully as he peered down at me from the sky. I brightened my smile and stood up on my bed, opening the window and lifting it up. He carefully put a giant oven mit on his hand and grabbed me. He lifted me up to him and I started getting really hot. He carefully placed me on top of my roof and he said, "Hiya Kuki!"

I giggled and waved at him.

"Wow! I didn't know you could talk Mr. Sun. Why haven't you ever talked before?"

"Because I was asleep whenever you said hi to me. Now I'm awake!"

"YAY! Now we can have fun together! Oh but I have to get dressed first."

"No need. You're already dressed."

I glanced down at myself to see my favorite green sweater, my comfortable black leggings, and my play shoes on. I grinned broadly and thanked Mr. Sun for granting my clothes on so we could play together! He then picked me up once again and put me down in my front yard. I peered up at him and he took his oven mit off and it vanished as he snapped his fingers. I widened my eyes in astonishment and cheered.

"That was amazing!"

He smiled.

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome. Would you like to come and play with me?"

His smile then faded to a sad frown.

"I can't..."

"Awe... why not?"

"I have to stay up here in the sky. I can't be down there with you and play when I'm suppose to be up here."

I then gave a sad face and sighed lowly.

"Okay..."

"But..."

I looked up at him and lifted a brow.

"You can have an even BETTER day if you go and play with your friends."

"Really?"

"Yep! It's gonna be a good one. Just wait and see!" He gave me a reassuring smile and I returned the gesture, nodding toward him.

"OKAY! I'll see you later Mr. Sun!" I waved to him as I ran off to the treehouse. He waved back at me and floated up high, high, HIGH into the sky. I skipped on down the sidewalk as Numbuh one's house came into my view. I ran up to the entrance and went inside. I could hear my friends talking in the living room part of the treehouse. I raced in there and was greeted with four pairs of eyeballs. I beamed happily at all of them.

"Hey Numbuh three." Wally said as he was playing a video game. "Where've yah been?"

"At home talking to my friend."

Hoagie raised an eyebrow as he glanced over at me.

"Who?"

I giggled.

"Mr. Sun, silly."

Wally paused his game and looked at me.

"Who's this Mr. Sun guy?"

Abby rolled her dark eyes at him.

"Why does it matter, Numbuh four?" She responded to him.

I noticed Wally blush some as he didn't make eye contact.

"No reason... just... curious..." He said to her.

"Riiight... well who's Mr. Sun, Numbuh three?" Abby questioned me, tipping her red cap up so she could see me better. I sat down beside Numbuh one on the couch as he read something. It looked like mission reports. But anyways, I looked at all of them as everyone, minus Nigel, had their attention on me.

I waited for the right moment to speak...

"Ms. Sun **IS **the sun. He lives up in the sky! He's shining down on us right now!"

**_-SILENCE-_**

"Wait... what? Mr. Sun is actually the cruddy sun?"

I nodded toward Numbuh four and he rolled his eyes.

"That's stupid! You can't really talk to the sun! He's not human!"

I narrowed my eyes at him and frowned, gripping the edge of my seat.

"He is too real! I talked to him this morning! He said hi to me!"

"No he didn't. He couldn't have."

"But he did!"

"I say he didn't. You're just making this up."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you-"

"ENOUGH! Stop talking about the stupid sun. If Numbuh three talked to _"him" _then she talked to him. If Numbuh four thinks she didn't, then that's what he thinks. NOW STOP ACTING LIKE THREE YEAR OLDS! We're ten years old and in the Kids Next Door, not a bunch of whiny little babies! Get it together team or we WON'T be going anywhere FUN for remainder of the day! And that new carnival just opened up today... so I suggest you keep your mouths shut and not make another peep."

Nigel placed the mission reports back in front of his face and frowned to himself as he read over them.

All of us kept quiet for a few minutes.

Hoagie raised his hand and Nigel glanced over at him from above his glasses. He rolled his eyes.

"What is it Numbuh two?"

"Can we go to the carnival now?"

"YEAH! I wanna go!" I said cheerfully.

"I'm gonna ride that rollcoaster they have. It'll be so cruddy awesome!"

"Numbuh five's gonna try and dunk herself some adults."

Then we all started chattering about the carnival. Numbuh one rubbed his temples and stood up.

We all looked at him and he made his way to the door.

"Alright, alright. We'll go now."

"YEAH! WOO! LET'S GO! YAY!" Each of us cheered.

* * *

><p>I walked around after we had been here at the carnival for a few hours. My day was turning out great. Just like Mr. Sun said it would. I felt happy and cheerful and plain excited! As I skipped over to play a game, I spotted something on the ground. I picked it up and noticed it was a nickel. I glanced to my side and saw a claw machine. I looked back at the coin and smiled as I slid it into the machine. I took the stick and moved the claw around, watching through the glass.<p>

A pretty yellow Rainbow Monkey smiled at me through the machine's window.

My hand gripped the stick hard and I placed the metal claw RIGHT over the plush toy.

As I pressed the button, it went down, picking up the Rainbow Monkey.

The claw moved the toy over to the side and dropped it into the hole. I clapped my hands together happily and grabbed my new Rainbow Monkey out of the slot. I turned around as I heard my friends call for me.

"Hey, Numbuh three. What'd yah get?" Hoagie asked me as I grinned.

"This! It's a Sunshine Rainbow Monkey! See how it has bright yellow fur and it has a little sun on its tummy and on the end of its tail? It's so fluffy!" Then I hugged it tightly, closing my eyes as I did so.

Then Abby said, "That's great Numbuh three, but we gotta get goin' now. Numbuh one wants us to leave."

I sighed.

"Okay... but at least I got this new Rainbow Monkey!" I said as I jumped up and down with glee.

They all nodded and we met up with Nigel.

As we walked back to the treehouse, I felt like we had a lot of fun today. I got a new toy, Abby got the highscore on a video game, Wally was named the shortest ten year old **_ever_**, Hoagie gained top spot in that duck shooting game, and Nigel was even smiling by the end of the day. I beamed to myself and hugged my Sunshine Rainbow Monkey close to me, feeling its warmth.

* * *

><p>I laid down in my bed as I was now at home.<p>

Mr. Sun was gone now and Ms. Moon shone brightly up in the night time sky. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

I sat up as I heard music playing out of nowhere. I glanced around but couldn't find out where it was coming from. But I liked the rhythm of it!

_"Mr. Sun came up and he smiled at me. Said, 'It's gonna be a good one, just wait and see.' Jumped out of bed and I ran outside, feeling so extra exstatified. It's the best day eveeeer. Best day ever. It's the best day eveeeer. Best day ever."_ I began singing as I recognized the song. I smiled as Ms. Moon joined me by my window.

She sang, _"I'm so busy, got nothin' to do. Spent the last two hours just tying my shoe."_ Then she showed me her shoe which was perfectly laced up just right. I giggled at her and she continued, singing, _"Every flower, every grain of sand is reaching out to shake my hand."_ She then picked up some sand from the beach way out yonder and returned, showing me the little sand hands shake her very large one.

_"It's the best day eveeeer. Best day ever. It's the best day eveeeer. Best day ever."_ We both sang in unison, holding hands with each other.

_"Sometimes the little things start closin' in on me. When I'm feeling down, I wanna lose that frown. I stick my head out the window and I look around!"_ I stuck my head out the window as I sang and glanced up at Ms. Moon. She grabbed hold of me and placed me right next to the American flag on top of her. I took the pole of the flag and starting spinning round and round, noticing the dark night time clouds whirling past me in the sky. _"Those clouds don't scare me, they can't disguise... this magic that's happenin' right before my eyes."_

Ms. Moon then placed her finger on a calander where it said a half moon would appear soon in the month. _"Soon Mr. Moon will be shinin' bright."_ She winked at me and I laughed a bit.

_"So the best day ever can last all night. Yeah, the best day ever's gonna last all night, now!"_

_"It's the best day eveeeer. Best day ever. It's the best day eveeeer. Best day ever. It's the best day eveeeer. Best day ever. It's the best day eveeeer. Best day ever. Best day ever. Best day ever..."_

"Goodnight Kuki..." Ms. Moon said to me as I laid back down in my bed. I looked at her through sleepy eyes and grinned up at her.

"Goodnight Ms. Moon. This has really been... the best day ever..." Then I fell asleep as Ms. Moon closed my window and went back up into the black, dark sky...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HI! See what I mean? Doesn't make sense because the sun and the moon don't do all that... lol but I thought I did a good job for the most part. Spongebob's "Best Day Ever" song has been stuck in my head for two days so I thought I'd squeeze it into this one-shot. **

**I would really like to hear how you guys liked it! I love getting reviews so please review! Anyone can! You don't have to have an account to review! :) **

**Thanks! :D**


End file.
